America's Next Top Teen Model
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: Everyone knows the show, America's Next Top Model, right? Well now it's been switched to America's Next Top Teen Model. Starfire wants Raven and her to try out for the show, but what happen's when Raven's physical appearance starts changing?
1. Chapter 1

**Quick intro! ****

**Hey. I bet a lot of you guys don't know me, but that's okay. You will recognize my name after I write a few stories. :)**

**I'm a big fan of Teen Titans! I have been ever since the show first started airing back in 02 or 03. I was a huge Star/Rob fan, but now I switched to BB/Rav. But enough about me read the story. :) [just to let you know ahead of time, I like the smiley's]**

**Disclaimer** Ughh…I do not own Teen Titans, if I did there would be NO Terra and a lot more BB/Rav!**

*********

**Title: America's Next Top Teen Model**

**[Very much like the America's Next Top Model, but I didn't want to use the same title] **

**Chapter 1:**

"Dude's! There is nothing on T.V.!" The young green teenager screamed in agony.

"That sounds like a personal problem." Smarted off the hooded, half-demon girl.

It's a typical day in Jump City, nothing much going on in the Titans tower either. All the titans were hanging around in the big living room. **[I don't know what the room is called. Sorry.]** Their was a young green teenager that looked like he was 16, he was known as Beast Boy, their was another teenage boy, but he isn't green, he is kind of short with spiky black hair and a mask covering his eyes, he looked about 16 also, he was known as Robin, and another teenage boy that was half robot and half human, he is about 18, he is known as Cyborg. Lastly, there are two girls. One is tall and has long red/pinkish hair that cascades down her back, about 16 and was known as Starfire, and finally there is a medium height girl with short purple hair and a purple cape, about 16, known as Raven.

**[Gosh, that was long…]**

"No one asked you, Raven!" Spat Beast Boy, while he flipped through the channels.

"Don't put your comment's out there," Calmly answered Raven as she read her book on the couch.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and continued to flip through channels.

"Why don't you give the remote to Starfire and let her choose, she always finds something interesting to watch anyways," Suggested Robin.

Beast Boy tossed the remote to Starfire who was sitting on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her. Starfire turned around to catch it, but it already hit her in the head.

"Ow," Yelped Starfire. Beast Boy gave an apologetic look to Star.

Starfire rubbed her head as she began to look through the channels like Beast Boy had before, except slower.

"Man! I'm hungry. Anyone else hungry?" Spoke Cyborg loudly.

Everyone ignored his question.

"Nevermind," Sighed Cyborg.

After about three minutes of channel searching Starfire found something to her liking.

The sound system spoke loudly from the channel.

"Do you wanna be America's Next Top Teen Model? Well now you can have a chance! America's Next Top Teen Model is coming to Jump City, Florida! Just come for an interview and if you're lucky, you can be America's Next Top Teen Model!" **[Well, I didn't know what state they lived in…] **

"Wow that sounds delightful!" Exclaimed Starfire. "Maybe Raven and I should partake in the Modeling for America!"

Everyone stood silent and looked at Raven like she was going to explode.

"I would never expose myself like that on television in a million years." Raven stated.

"I think it would be a most wonderful experience. Oh Raven, would you please do the trying out with me for the Modeling for America?" Starfire begged on her knees and looked at Raven with a puppy dog look on her face.

Raven looked down at her and rolled her eyes at her. She looked around at everyone else and they all were staring back at her with an anxious look on their faces.

"Fine, but I hope I will be sent home on the first week." Raven sighed while Star jumped up and down happily.

"Dude, Raven, a model? That's weird." Beast Boy added.

Raven just rolled her eyes.

***

**Okay…this has been my first story in a long time…so no HARSH reviews, I like constructive criticism, but I don't like attitude either…I'm picky! ;) **

**I love you guys!!!!! Thanks!!!! **


	2. Someone Doesn't Make It

**HEY!!!! I know you guys probably hate me for not updating sooner!!! The problem is that on Fridays I have football games and I get home really late. Then on Saturdays I have to go to bed early. Then Sundays I have school the next day so I can't stay up late to update. But I do apologize. **

**Thanks for all the helpful hints in the reviews. And just a heads up, I know I said they lived in Florida, I'm gonna change it to California. Cause, um…I want to make a few fans happy :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Shoot…if I owned Teen Titans, you would know.**

**Chapter 2: Making the Cut.**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Walking the streets of Jump City, California, Raven and Starfire are on their way to attend the try-outs for America's Next Top Teen Model. Not far behind, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin are following the girl's to see what is to happen with the try-outs. They were passing the Titan's local hangout, which was to the pizza place when they saw an extremely long line of girl's and a couple of guys. **(A/N: well you know that some gay guys probably want to model.. : ) )**

The Teens all stood there, astounded by the very long line.

"I really hope this isn't the line we need to stand in." Raven hoped.

"It looks like it starts in Canada!" Beast boy joked. Raven just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Starfire walked to a girl with long brown hair who appeared to be last in line.

"Um, excuse me? Is this the line for America's Next Top Teen Model?" Starfire asked while smiling brightly.

The brown head turned around to face Starfire. The girl looked at her for a few seconds before responding. "Yeah girl, it ends right here but it practically starts all the way in Canada!" The girl joked.

"That's what I said!" Beast boy shouted. The brown head laughed and looked at each of them.

"My name is Maddie. What are your names?"

Starfire stepped up and introduced everyone. "I'm Starfire. This is Raven." The Tamaranian motioned to the demon girl.

"Hey." Raven said bluntly.

Starfire continued introducing. "This is Cy-"Star was cut off by Cyborg's outburst.

"What's up Maddie?" Cyborg shouted holding out his arm for a pound.** (A/N: You know like when people ball up their fist and they say pound? Well that's what I was referring to)**

Maddie smiled and returned the pound. "Just standing in line Cyborg, it's kind of boring."

Cyborg just smiled. Starfire went on, "This is Beast boy."

Beast boy just stared at her.

Maddie suddenly had a confused look. "Is he okay?"

Raven retorted. "He never usually is. There is always something wrong with him."

Beast boy got out of his daze. "Hey, you have no room to talk Rae!"

Raven glared at Beast boy, "Don't call me Rae."

Suddenly there was an awkward silence. Starfire cleared her voice and introduced the last remaining titan.

"And this is Robin." Star announced in a happy voice. Robin walked up and extended a hand shake. "It's nice to meet you Maddie."

"Likewise." She grinned returning the shake.

While the others were talking they didn't notice the big gap that had been created by the moving of people.

"Thank goodness!" Maddie shouted while the group moved forward.

* * *

After about five hours of waiting in line the titan's and their new friend Maddie, finally made it into the room. Raven, Starfire and Maddie were each handed a form to fill out which included information about their names, date of births, hometown and additionally information about them. The guys were asked to sit outside in the waiting room with the remaining girls who were filling out the remaining papers.

Raven, Starfire, and Maddie had already finished their paper work and were waiting to be called upon. It took a good thirty minutes until Maddie was called first.

"Maddie Parker, it's your turn for the try outs with Tyra, Nigel, and J. Alexander. " The speaker clicked off.

"Oh my goodness, wish me luck guys!" Maddie asked crossing her fingers.

"Good Luck!" They all yelled in unison.

* * *

**Maddie's Tryout!!!**

Maddie walked into the room to be welcomed by Tyra Banks, Nigel Barker, and Miss J. Alexander.

"Hello Miss Maddie." Tyra greeted nicely.

"Hello Tyra." Maddie smiled nervously. She stood their rolling her ankles and holding her fingers with nervousness.

"Girl you okay?" Miss J. Alexander asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little nerve wrecking, that's all." Maddie smiled nervously.

"Don't be, just answer some questions. And try to convince why you should be in America's Next Top Teen Model," Instructed Tyra.

Maddie shook her head in agreement.

"Okay, have you ever had any experiencing with modeling before?" Tyra asked.

Maddie thought for a second and responded, "Nope, except for this one time when I was seven for Nevada's Princess."

"Interesting, have you ever had any interest in modeling?" Tyra continued asking.

Maddie really didn't have any interest in modeling except for now. "Honestly, no, but ever since I saw your ad on television, my interest for modeling has changed a bit. I'm more into it."

Tyra smiled. "Alright last question, If you were to win America's Next Top Teen Model, how would react?"

Maddie already knew the answer. "I would be overwhelmed. It would be such an honor for me to win and I would love it. I would never take it for granted."

"Okay, that's about all the question's I have for you Miss Maddie, if you would stay and wait in the waiting room, we will have our thirteen girls chosen." Tyra stated.

"Thanks!" Maddie smiled and walked out, but while she was walking out, Maddie tripped and fell flat on her face.

'Great, that will impress them big time.' Maddie thought.

"Maddie, you okay?" Tyra asked trying to hide her laugh.

Maddie quickly got up, trying to hide the embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm fine, ha ha." Maddie laughed nervously and ran out of the room.

* * *

**In the Waiting room!**

Maddie re-entered the waiting room with tears welling up in her blue eyes. "Oh my gosh, I totally ruined my chance!" Maddie cried.

"Why, what happened in there?" Star asked concerned.

Maddie looked up with tears in her eyes, "When I was walking out, I fell, flat on my face!"

"Hey, maybe they didn't notice." Beast boy said trying to be comforting.

Raven and Maddie both glared at him.

"Right…" Beast boy said.

The speaker clicked on. "Starfire, it's your turn to try out. Please report with Tyra." The speaker clicked off.

"Oh wow, my turn to do the trying out," Starfire exclaimed.

"Hey Star, break a leg!" Cyborg yelled.

"Why would I want to break my leg?" Star asked confused.

Cyborg smacked himself on the head, "Just go, Star."

With that, Starfire ran to the room to try out.

* * *

**Starfire's Tryouts**

Starfire walked in with the most grace and poise, "Greetings Tyra, Nigel, and Alexander."

Tyra studied Starfire for a while, "Hello Starfire, I'm Tyra Banks, this is Nigel Barker, and Miss J. Alexander."

Star smiled, "Hi."

"Okay, we are going to ask you a few questions, ready?" asked Tyra.

Starfire shook her head yes.

"Alright, have you ever had any experience modeling?" Tyra read from the paper.

"Um, I have not," replied Star.

"Okay, have you ever had any interest in modeling?"

Starfire had no idea she had to answer all these questions; she thought all she had to do was walk-in and walk-out.

"I believe I have not had the interest in the modeling," Star replied.

Tyra looked at Nigel and then at Starfire.

"Why do you want to be here?" asked Nigel.

"It would be a great experience to be on television and to try something new." Starfire smiled.

Nigel shook his head understanding her.

"Okay, well that is everything we needed to know, thank you," Tyra concluded.

Starfire smiled in the most confidence. She turned around and walked gracefully out.

* * *

**Waiting room!**

Starfire walked back into the room to join her friends.

"Star, how do you think it went?" Maddie asked with her make up smeared down her face.

"I think I did glorious!" Star smiled as she walked to take a seat beside Robin.

The speaker clicked on. "Rachel Roth, please report to Tyra, you're our last girl for today." With that the speaker clicked off.

Raven stood up pulling up her hood, trying to conceal her blush.

Beast boy busted out laughing, "YOUR NAME IS RACHEL?"

Raven smirked, "I wouldn't be laughing Garfield Logan."

Beast boy's laughing ceased. And Raven walked into the room.

000000000000000000

**Raven's Tryouts!!!!!**

Raven walked in with her hood still on. Tyra and the rest of the judges looked up.

"No way girl, take off that hood." Tyra commanded.

Raven hesitated for a moment and removed the hood to reveal her face.

"See, you're a beautiful girl, you don't need to hide your pretty face." Miss J. Alexander commented.

Raven blushed slightly.

"Okay Rachel, I'm going to ask you a few questions."

Raven's face stayed motionless, "You can call me Raven and okay, I'm ready."

"Okay Raven, have you ever had any experience modeling?"

Raven didn't need to think about it. She has had some experience, but it was a while back, but it was still experience.

"Yes, I have." Raven replied mono toned.

Tyra smiled. "Good, have you had any interest in modeling?"

Raven didn't need to think about this one either. "Yes I have, when I would watch television I would watch the models and try to imitate them."

All three of the judges smiled, "Last question, why do you want to be on America's Next Top Teen Model?"

Raven thought carefully," It's not that I want to be on the show itself, I want to be able to model and learn from you and many of the other judges."

Tyra smiled, "Thank you Raven."

With that Raven walked out.

* * *

**Waiting Room!**

Raven sat down with her friends and began to read a magazine.

After about two hours the speaker came on. "Silence please, I will announce the thirteen girls that will be on America's Next Top Teen Model."

Everyone silenced themselves.

"Chloe Smalls

Jessica Williams

Ashley Barber

Natalie Drew

Miranda Jenkins

Kimberly Andrews

Diana Blues

Max Kat

May Kay

Susie Manns

Maddie Parker

Darla Parks

And Raven Roth."

**00000000000000000000**

**Wow Starfire didn't make it! Shocker right?**

**REVIEW**


	3. DESCRIPTIONS!

**Hey guys!!!! Wow. I dislike Starfire. She gets a lot and so I think this story should be focused on Raven. :) **

**And thanks you guys for the lovely comments. They make my heart feel fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**

**Here are some of the descriptions of the girls.**

**Chloe Smalls- 15 years old. 5'8 and weighs 114, she has tan skin, blonde hair that reaches the bottom of her ears, blue eyes, and has freckled face.**

**Jessica Williams- 17 years old. 5'4 and weighs 120, she has pale skin, black hair that reaches her back, green eyes, and is the Goth type.**

**Ashley Barber- 16 years old. 5'6 and weighs 112, she has white skin, brown hair that reaches her collar bone, and brown eyes.**

**Natalie Drew- 18 years old. 5'7 and weighs 116, she has creamy brown skin, black curly hair that reaches her mid back, and has black eyes.**

**Miranda ****Jenkins- 17 years old. 5'8 and weighs 114, she has tan skin, long black hair that reaches her hip, and has caramel colored eyes.**

**Kimberly Andrews- 16 years old. 5'7 and weighs 119, she has white porcelain skin, long auburn hair that reached her mid back and bright green eyes.**

**Diana Blues- 18 years old. 5'8 and weighs 117, she has tan skin, short black hair, and blue eyes.**

**Max Kat- 19 years old. 5'5 and weighs 118, she has tanned skin, long red hair that reaches her shoulders, and gray eyes.**

**May Kay- 19 years old. 5'5 and weighs 117, she has tanned skin, long red hair that is cut to her chin and has gray eyes. (She is Max's cousin)**

**Susie Manns- 17 years old. 5'6 and weighs 122, she has white skin, long curly red locks that reach to the bottom of her neck, has freckles and has blue eyes.**

**Maddie Parker- 16 years old. 5'7 and weighs 114, she has white skin, long brown hair and has blue eyes.**

**Darla Parks- 18 years old. 5'5 and weighs 126, she has white skin, long black hair and has black eyes. **

**Raven Roth- 16 years old. 5'6 and weighs 116, she has gray skin, short purple hair and purple eyes.**


	4. Penny for your Troubles?

**OH MY GOSH!!! I'm super sorry…things come up and I feel so bad! It's not like I completely forget about updating but I never get to it. Anyway, I know it's kinda random character people in this story…but it kinda has to be…I mean its different people from different parts of the world. But whatever! And this might seem a tiny bit different than the actual show ANTM because it's MY version! :) **

**Disclaimer-I don't own it!**

**Chapter 3- Penny for your Troubles? **

***2 WEEKS AFTER TRYOUTS***

"Raven, there is a van out here for you!" Beast boy yelled from outside her door. Raven was not in the mood to leave her friend's. How could she live without them, she loved her friends so much, even Beast boy. Raven was in her room packing the rest of her remaining belongings. She grabbed her cell phone; cell phone charger and her special penny that Beast boy had given her the day the world was suppose to end. She gathered her bags and walked out her door.

"Raven, Hurry up!" Beast boy yelled even louder, not knowing that Raven was right in front of him.

"I'm right here, no need to yell." Raven replied. She didn't know how much she was going to miss him.

"I'm sorry Rae, I just don't want you to miss your van." Beast boy said, looking down at his now interesting shoes. Raven didn't mean to be harsh to him.

"No Beast boy, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and don't call me Rae." Beast boy looked at her.

"Here, let me carry those bags for you." Beast boy said grabbing the bags from Raven's arms. Raven looked into her room one last time before leaving.

"Goodbye room." With that Raven began walking to the van.

When Raven reached the van she saw all the other girls that had made the tryouts, including Maddie who jumped out of the bus to give her a hug.

"Raven, I can't wait! You won't believe where we are going!" Maddie exclaimed.

Raven gently pushed Maddie off so she could ask, "Where?"

All of the other girl's including Maddie yelled, "Los Angeles!"

Raven could care less where they were staying; she didn't want to leave home at all. Raven just nodded her head. Then the passenger door opened with Tyra stepping out,

"Okay Raven, we need to start leaving, so say your goodbyes."

Raven did not want to leave. Raven turned to face all of her friends. Cyborg was the first to say goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you Raven, take care of yourself. Don't let them girl's push you around too much." Cyborg winked and gave her a hug. "Thanks Cyborg, I won't." Raven stepped back and then Starfire stepped up with tears in her eyes.

"Friend Raven, I will miss you very much, I hope you will do amazing in the modeling for America." Starfire said with tears now streaming down her face and struggling Raven with a death hug. "I'll miss you too Star, please don't suffocate me." Starfire released her. It was Robin's turn to step up.

"Raven, it's going to be hard to fight villains without you around. I'm going to miss you a lot." Robin said giving her a hug which Raven returned. "Don't worry; you guys will be fine without me." Robin let go of her and now, it was Beast boys turn. Raven looked at him and her heart dropped. She was going to miss him the most. He was annoying, but she loved him for that and she wasn't going to have him around for a while.

"Raven, I don't want you to go, I'm going to miss you so much. I'm sorry if I annoy you a lot, but now you don't have to worry about that happening. I hope you have fun." Beast boy said embracing Raven in a big loving hug. Raven returned the hug. "Don't be sorry, I'll miss you also Beast boy." Raven replied, just then something in the tower blew up and everyone looked at Raven. Raven let go of Beast boy.

"Sorry! This is why I don't show emotion." Raven blushed so she pulled up her hood. Tyra came up to Raven,

"Alright girl, it's time to go, let's get in the van."

Raven looked at her friend's one last time and entered the van.

The van was fancy on the inside. The seats were arranged in an oval and there was a small liquor producer type thing in the middle of the girls. Raven sat between Maddie and a girl named Kimberly. The entire group of girls had introduced each other and they talked for a while. They had gotten on to the subject of belly button piercings. Most of the girl's had there's pierced except for Raven and Chloe. **(If you haven't read the descriptions chapter, I would suggest reading it before continuing throughout the story)**

"Raven, you don't have yours pierced?" Kimberly asked out loud, putting Raven on the spot.

"No." Raven simply replied looking at her stomach.

"Why not, it doesn't hurt till after you get it done." Jessica implied.

"I'm not scared of the pain, I just never thought about getting it done." Raven explained.

"Girl the first thing your doing when we get to LA is getting your button done!" Miranda said, with a drink in her hand.

"Yay," Raven replied sarcastically. Chloe looked at the other girls,

"I want mine done too!" Kimberly laughed.

"Okay whatever."

- 2HOURS LATER -

After a long time of riding in the van they finally reached LA. They are all supposed to be staying in a huge fancy house that has been rented out just for them. **(Think of it as the Bad Girl's Club house) **When they got to the house the entire group of girls unloaded their stuff. It wasn't late; it was around six o' clock when they reached LA.

"I call single bed!" Diana yelled running into the house.

"I call second single bed!" Darla yelled running into the house.

Raven really didn't care as long as she got a bed. She gathered her stuff and walked into the house. When she walked in, she was amazed at the house. It was so different than Titan's tower. The gathering room was big with a huge circular sofa and a flat screen that was embedded into the wall. There was a spiraling staircase that went up to the second floor where the rooms were located.

Raven began walking up the stairs with her luggage. After walking up the stairs she walked down a hallway and saw the rooms along the hallway.

"Hey Raven, you wanna share a room with me?" Maddie asked, walking up behind Raven.

"Sure." Raven replied entering one of the rooms that had two twin size beds in it. Raven and Maddie sat there stuff down. They started unpacking there stuff.

"Hey look! A penny, if you find a penny pick it up, uh, something." Maddie sang picking up the penny. Raven quickly turned her head towards Maddie.

"Hey! That's my penny! Please give it back to me." Raven asked reaching her hand out. Maddie snatched her hand back.

"No. It's mine! I found it! Besides, it's just a penny." Maddie replied.

"Maddie, it's mine, give it to me." Raven said sternly, extending her hand outwards to Maddie.

"Raven, get over it, it's my penny! I found it, so it's mine!" Maddie yelled. Raven was beginning to lose her patience. They didn't notice that the other girls had came into their room to see what the fuss was about, and none of the girls knew they were being filmed either.

"Maddie, give me my penny! It has no value to you. It's special to me, give it back." Raven replied trying to keep her cool.

"It does have value to me; its value is one cent! And it's special to me because I found it!" Maddie yelled, waving the penny teasingly in Raven's face.

"Maddie just give Raven the damn penny!" yelled May.

"Stop being a bitch Maddie." Kimberly added in. Maddie looked at them.

"I'm not; I just want to know what's so important about this penny." Maddie yelled at them. Jessica walked up to Maddie and snatched the penny from Maddie. "It's none of your damn business Maddie!" Jessica gave Raven the penny. Raven looked at Jessica.

"Thanks."

"Girl it's no problem, I just don't like people being bitches." Jessica smiled.

Raven smiled. She really liked Jessica. She was more her type of friend.

"Raven you wanna room with me?" Jessica asked with a smile.

Raven looked at Maddie. After what had just happened with Maddie, she didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"Yeah, thanks." Raven smiled, gathering her stuff and walked out of the room with Jessica, leaving a sad Maddie by herself.

Jessica and Raven walked into their new room, which looked like the other room except it had pictures of the previous top models and Tyra. Jessica looked at Raven.

"You know, I could make that penny into a necklace." Raven looked at her.

"Really?" Raven asked. Jessica nodded.

"Sure can, it's not that hard at all." Jessica took the penny from Raven's hand and sat down on the bed. Raven sat right beside her, watching her. Jessica took out a thick needle from one of her small jewelry bags, and then she punctured a small hole into the penny. Then she dug in her bag and pulled out a necklace chain and looped it through the penny and showed it to Raven.

"I love it, thanks Jessica." Raven said, putting the necklace on.

Jessica smiled, "call me Jess."

"RAVEN," called a voice from down the hall. Raven looked at Jess.

"Who is calling my name?" Raven asked. She still didn't know a lot of the girl's names and voices.

"That's Kimberly," answered Jess getting off of her bed. Raven got off the bed too and started walking downstairs with Jess.

"Yes," Raven asked looking at Kimberly who was surrounded by Chloe, Miranda, Max, May and Susie.

"Go change into something simple, but cute." Kimberly commanded. Raven looked at her confused.

"Why?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Because silly, you are going to get your belly button pierce along with Chloe!"

Raven looked at Kimberly like she was dumb, "seriously?"

"Yes, now go upstairs and change." Kimberly commanded once again.

Raven looked at Jess, "please come with me." Jess and Raven walked upstairs, and into their room. Raven didn't have the slightest clue as to what to wear.

"You wanna borrow a shirt from me and some jeans?" Jess asked.

Raven looked at her. "Please?"

Jess walked over to her clothes. She picked out a pair of torn, black jeans and a black shirt that said, 'I can out drink all you bitches.'

"I don't drink." Raven said looking at the shirt as she was putting it on.

"So what, just put it on." Jess said. Raven obliged and put the shirt on. When she did it came up short which exposed her belly button. Raven rolled her eyes. She felt like a slut. They walked downstairs where everyone was waiting for her.

Kimberly looked at her up and down, "Cute, let's go!"

And with that, they left to go get Raven's belly button pierced.

**Oh my goshness! I'm done! :) please tell me what you think! I love you all!**


	5. Author's Note!

I know. You all must hate me. I am truly sorry. I have been grounded for grades. :( But I'm good now. Besides I have thought of a new story. I want you guys to tell me if I should continue with it. It's called, Don't Love Me 'Cause It Ain't Me. I will post the summary soon though and update this story also…Thank you.


	6. Summary

Here is the summary for Don't Love Me 'Cause It Ain't Me.

Trigon is back and alive. He isn't alone though, he requires the help from Terra. He sends Terra to kidnap Raven and bring her back to Trigon. He ends up switching Raven and Terra's bodies leaving Terra in full control of Raven's emotions. And what does Beast boy have to do with all of this? You'll just have to wait and see.

This story is slightly TerraXBB, but don't worry, it's mainly BBXRAE :) Just read and review the summary and tell me if I should start this story or not.

Thank you for your time.


	7. The First Episode

Here it is! The real chapter five! I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth the wait…probably not though. And just to let you know, when the Titans are watching the show, I will flashback from some of the last chapter and then some. If you're confused, just review. In the episode part of the story Beast boys and other titan's thoughts will be in italics. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, sorry to disappoint

Chapter 5- The First Episode

It's been two weeks after Raven's departure from the Titans. It wasn't easy for any of them. Starfire had no one to do the 'girl talk' with. Cyborg had no one to help him with his car, Robin had no one to have a serious talk with, and Beast boy felt like he had nothing. Beast boy missed Raven a lot. He had changed since she moved. He wasn't cheery, he didn't play any video games, and he didn't do much of anything except fight villains and eat. It was hard for Beast boy to even sleep at night. He couldn't stop thinking about Raven. That's what he was doing at this very moment.

Beast boy was lying down in his bed staring at the bottom of the top bunk. He was truly sad and lonely. He was listening to his iPod hoping that the music would soothe him to sleep, but no such luck. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of his feelings and the beautiful girl that had left him, for the while.

Beast boy sighed and changed the song to a different one. The sound of the music flooded into his ears.

'_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

Beast boy thought of all the times that he and Raven have had 'their' moments together. He couldn't help but smile at the memories.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

It was true. Beast boy always had Raven on his mind. Sometimes he did wonder if he ever did cross her mind at all. Beast boy shook that thought from his head. The only time he ever crossed her mind was whenever she thought of ways to avoid him.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without. _

_I just need you now.'_

Beast boy had had enough of the song playing; it didn't help his current situation at all. He turned off his iPod and set it under his pillow. He laid down and attempted to close his eyes. Soon as he closed his eyes, he fell to sleep.

Beast boy woke up the next morning to someone shaking him violently by the shoulders.

"Friend Beast boy you must awaken please!" Starfire shook harder with every word spoken. Beast boy attempted to open his eyes but was unsuccessful due to the fact that Starfire was shaking him so hard.

"Starfire I'm awake already, please stop before you snap my neck off my body!" Beast boy yelled, immediately making Starfire release Beast boy's shoulders.

"Forgive me, but I had to awaken you so you wouldn't miss the first showing of the America's Next Top Teen Model." Starfire walked off of his bed and flew out of the room so fast that she just looked like a red and purple fireball.

It took Beast boy a second to comprehend what Starfire had just said to him. Beast boy's eyes then became huge and gasp.

'I've got to hurry!' Beast boy thought to himself as he was scrambling through his room to find a decent clean uniform that he could throw on. After he had successfully gotten dressed, he sprinted for the common room to watch the first episode of his beloved empath.

Beast boy entered the common room where everyone else was already seated in front of the oversized television.

"It took you long enough Beast boy, come sit down so we can watch the show." Robin instructed while reaching for the remote to turn on the TV.

Beast boy walked over to the couch and sat between Cyborg and Robin. He watched the screen as Robin flipped to the correct channel. **(A/N: Please do know that some of the stuff on the TV when the titans are watching the show that something's are added to where it left off on Raven's POV)**

The station that the show was supposed to be on was currently on a commercial. The Titans waited patiently for a few seconds and watched the TV.

"Now on air is America's Next Top Teen Model." The Titans waited anxiously for the show.

On the screen appeared Tyra doing the theme of the show. The theme song came on with Tyra working the stage and doing a few facial poses. Next were the girls with pictures of them and their names. Chloe was the first the first girl that came on the screen. She had her blonde hair down and her eyes were done with black eye shadow and over exaggerating eyeliner with red lipstick. Chloe had a serious/sexy pose. The next name and person that appeared was Jessica. She had her in braids with intertwining hot pink ribbon and her shadow was hot pink with black eye liner and black lipstick. Jessica had her lips in a kissing way.

Beast boy could only stare at the screen, making sure he didn't pass up Raven; the other Titans did the same. They watched a few more seconds as introductions of Ashley, Natalie, Miranda, Kimberly, Darla, Diana, Max, May, and Susie showed on the screen.

Maddie's name came up second to last in the introduction. She had a masquerade mask covering her eyes for a brief moment and removed it to reveal her blue eyes. Her shadow was a shade of bright green and dark green eye liner with a neutral color of lipstick. She had a serious look on her face.

Last, but certainly not least appeared Raven's name and herself. Everyone gasped. They have never seen Raven like this at all. Raven had gold eye shadow with black eye liner and had clear lip gloss on her lips. Her hair had extensions which made her hair come down to her breast and it was curled. Her face was emotionless as usual, but there was a hint of a smile. After the girl's entire introduction the Title came up in huge letters and the small credits showed then the screen went dark.

When the screen came back on it showed a view of the house the girls were staying in, the titans watched with interest and the show was about to begin. The episode was about the girls getting settled in and other additional things. **((A/N: the TV shows are going to be like flashbacks, kinda))**

_-First episode of ANTTM-_

"I call single bed!" Diana yelled running into the house.

"I call second single bed!" Darla yelled running into the house. Raven stepped out of the car and began walking into the huge house. Raven began walking up the stairs with her luggage. After walking up the stairs she walked down a hallway and saw the rooms along the hallway.

"Hey Raven, you wanna share a room with me?" Maddie asked, walking up behind Raven.

"Sure." Raven replied entering one of the rooms that had two twin size beds in it. Raven and Maddie sat there stuff down. They started unpacking there stuff.

"Hey look! A penny, if you find a penny pick it up, uh, something." Maddie sang picking up the penny. Raven quickly turned her head towards Maddie.

"Hey! That's my penny! Please give it back to me." Raven asked reaching her hand out. Maddie snatched her hand back.

"No. It's mine! I found it! Besides, it's just a penny." Maddie replied.

"Maddie, it's mine, give it to me." Raven said sternly, extending her hand outwards to Maddie.

"Raven, get over it, it's my penny! I found it, so it's mine!" Maddie yelled. Raven was beginning to lose her patience. The other girl's had came into the room.

"Maddie, give me my penny! It has no value to you. It's special to me, give it back." Raven replied trying to keep her cool.

"It does have value to me; its value is one cent! And it's special to me because I found it!" Maddie yelled, waving the penny teasingly in Raven's face.

"Maddie just give Raven the damn penny!" yelled May.

"Stop being a bitch Maddie." Kimberly added in. Maddie looked at them.

"I'm not; I just want to know what's so important about this penny." Maddie yelled at them. Jessica walked up to Maddie and snatched the penny from Maddie. "It's none of your damn business Maddie!" Jessica gave Raven the penny. Raven looked at Jessica.

"Thanks."

"Girl it's no problem, I just don't like people being bitches." Jessica smiled.

Raven smiled. She really liked Jessica. She was more her type of friend.

"Raven you wanna room with me?" Jessica asked with a smile.

Raven looked at Maddie.

"Yeah, thanks." Raven smiled, gathering her stuff and walked out of the room with Jessica, leaving a sad Maddie by herself.

Jessica and Raven walked into their new room, which looked like the other room except it had pictures of the previous top models and Tyra. Jessica looked at Raven.

"You know, I could make that penny into a necklace." Raven looked at her.

"Really?" Raven asked. Jessica nodded.

"Sure can, it's not that hard at all." Jessica took the penny from Raven's hand and sat down on the bed. Raven sat right beside her, watching her. Jessica took out a thick needle from one of her small jewelry bags, and then she punctured a small hole into the penny. Then she dug in her bag and pulled out a necklace chain and looped it through the penny and showed it to Raven.

"I love it, thanks Jessica." Raven said, putting the necklace on.

Jessica smiled, "call me Jess."

"RAVEN," called a voice from down the hall. Raven looked at Jess.

"Who is calling my name?" Raven asked. She still didn't know a lot of the girl's names and voices.

"That's Kimberly," answered Jess getting off of her bed. Raven got off the bed too and started walking downstairs with Jess.

"Yes," Raven asked looking at Kimberly who was surrounded by Chloe, Miranda, Max, May and Susie.

"Go change into something simple, but cute." Kimberly commanded. Raven looked at her confused.

"Why?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Because silly, you are going to get your belly button pierce along with Chloe!"

Raven looked at Kimberly like she was dumb, "seriously?"

"Yes, now go upstairs and change." Kimberly commanded once again.

Raven looked at Jess, "please come with me." Jess and Raven walked upstairs, and into their room. Raven didn't have the slightest clue as to what to wear.

"You wanna borrow a shirt from me and some jeans?" Jess asked.

Raven looked at her. "Please?"

Jess walked over to her clothes. She picked out a pair of torn, black jeans and a black shirt that said, 'I can out drink all you bitches.'

"I don't drink." Raven said looking at the shirt as she was putting it on.

"So what, just put it on." Jess said. Raven obliged and put the shirt on. When she did it came up short which exposed her belly button. Raven rolled her eyes. She felt like a slut. They walked downstairs where everyone was waiting for her.

Kimberly looked at her up and down, "Cute, let's go!"

Kimberly, Raven, Jessica, Chloe, Miranda, Max, May and Susie began walking out to the limo that had arrived right after the van left. Raven sat between Kimberly and Jessica. Raven was looking out the window until they reached the destination. After about ten minutes of driving, they had arrived. Raven's eyes looked at the parlor, her expression turned to timid.

'_I never knew that Raven would do a piercing, I would think she thought they were sluttish.' _Beast boy thought watching the screen intently.

Raven walked into the parlor. The place was covered in paper with tattoo displays everywhere there were even displays of body jewelry on the counters. There were two tables that and four chairs in the corner of the room. There were two men that were sitting behind a desk.

Kimberly walked up to the two men and talked to them about two appointments for piercing's. She pointed her index finger at Raven and Chloe. Raven was getting more nervous by the second, and it was showing.

The cases of body jewelry were engulfed in a black aura and began to shake. Jessica looked at the cases and then at Raven.

"Rae, are you doing that?" Jessica motioned towards the shaking, black cases. Raven looked at what she was doing and took a breath and closed her eyes. The black aura that once surrounded the cases was gone and had stopped shaking.

Raven's face turned back to an emotionless expression "Lets just get this over with," she said walking over to the table to where one of the men was standing beginning to get his equipment ready.

All of the other girl's stood around Raven as she lay down on the table was waiting.

'_I can' believe she is actually going to do it.' _Beast boy thought shaking his head in disappointment.

"Okay Miss, I'm going to give you this rag to bite down on while I shove the needle through, please lift up your shirt," the man instructed handing Raven the rag.

Raven shook her head, "No, I don't need that."

The man looked at her, "Suit yourself; it doesn't hurt me at all."

Raven looked at the man. "Can I get my ears pierced instead?"

The entire group of girl's looked at Raven with a questioning looks.

'_That's my girl.' _Beast boy smiled.

"Why don't you wanna get your belly button pierced?" Kimberly looked at Raven as well did everyone else. Raven looked at them all before responding.

"Because I don't want to," Raven replied monotonously.

"Well, I can, how do you want it done?" The man asked beginning to gather different kinds of equipment.

"I want my ears pierced at the earlobes and I want one of those bars that go through the cart ledge." Raven stated as she walked over to the chair where the man was motioning her to come.

The man because to sterilize the equipment in alcohol. "Which ones do you want?"

Raven looked at the display of earrings. She turned the case till she found the perfect ones. "These."

Raven had picked out a pair of black roses with a small crystal in the middle of the rose. The man unlocked the case and took out the roses.

"You wanted the rod earring too, right? Would you like it in your right ear, left ear or both?" The man asked preparing the gun to pierce her ears.

"My right ear, I want it one ball green and one purple." Raven told the man sitting in the chair, getting ready for the sting.

'_Aw, purple and green, funny, I'm wearing purple and I'm green! What a coincidence.' _ Beast silently laughed to himself trying not to get the weird glances from the other Titans.

The man handed Raven a teddy bear, "Here. He will help with the pain."

Raven glared at him intently, "I don't need a damn bear, I deal with pain all the time, now get it away from me."

The girls laughed.

The man loaded the gun and placed it up to her ear, "Ready?"

Raven nodded her head.

"Okay on the count of three, one…two…three." The man pulled the trigger on the gun and the earring went through Raven's ears successfully.

"Oh my Azar! My ear hurts like a bitch!" Raven screamed in agony as she quickly grabbed her ear and the girls started laughing hysterically.

'_Wow, I didn't know that getting ears pierced hurt that bad, especially if it made Raven scream like that.' _ Beast was a little surprised by Raven's reaction to the piercing.

"Okay Raven, would you like the teddy bear now?" The man smirked and handed Raven the bear a second time, wrong move.

Raven snatched the bear with her powers and ripped the bear apart and threw it back at the man.

"I already told you I didn't want that dumb bear, now, please just finish so I can go." Raven gritted her teeth tighter with each word she spoke.

The man quickly took the gun in his hand and loaded up the second earring. Raven closed her eyes tightly waiting for the second blow to the ear. When it came Raven bit her lip tightly tasting a small amount of blood in her mouth.

"Good job Raven!" Kimberly cooed like she was talking to a five year old kid instead of Raven. Raven just rolled her eyes. She was almost done, she just had to get the rod and she was out of there.

The man went to a dresser and dung around for something. He came back with a pretty thick needle in his hand. Raven's eyes became wide.

"What do you need that needle for?" Raven asked without emotion, but she knew she was worried.

The man looked at her and laughed, "This is what we use to make a hole big enough in your ear to make the rod go through."

'_Crap, it sucks to be Raven.' _

"Just shove it through and get it over with." Raven commanded which made the man jump back a bit in shock.

"Okay Miss, just let me do my job." The man said in a smart way.

The man walked back over to Raven and prepared to push the needle through.

"Okay, we are going to count to three again, one…two…three!" When the man said three he shoved the needle through and quickly put the rod in and twisted the balls on so it wouldn't fall out.

Raven squirmed a little; this was by far the most painful night of her life. She wanted to leave and go back to her "new" home.

Kimberly looked at Raven, "Your ears look good, you look super cute."

Raven looked at her and replied, "Thanks."

"Okay Chloe it's your turn to get your belly button pierced." Kimberly looked towards Chloe.

Chloe looked at her in a funny way before responding, "Actually, I'm good, I'm a natural beauty, and I'll pass."

Kimberly paid the man for Raven's piercing. And they left the parlor.

When they got home they were all ready for bed. Jessica and Raven walked side by side to their room. Raven passed Maddie and just glared at her with a look that would have surely frozen hell over. Raven and Jessica made it to their room and changed their clothes and just lay in their separate beds and the lamps were still on.

Jessica looked at Raven, "You know you really are beautiful, the guy you like is very lucky."

Raven looked at her with the no emotion on her face, "I don't like anybody."

Jessica laughed, "Raven, you don't have to lie, it's just you and I. I want to know everything about you, I want us to be really good friends, so for starters, who is the guy you like?"

'_WHO IS THE GUY SHE LIKES?!' _Beast boy leaned into the screen with intense interest.

Raven sighed, "Okay, his name is…"

OH MY GOSH! I'm so hateful aren't I? Please tell me what you think about it. I tried my hardest on this chapter.

Read and Review my pretties. :)


	8. A New Game to Win

**I'm back. I'm going to be short and sweet. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 6- A New Game to Win**

Raven sighed. "Okay this guy I like is…"

"TYRA MAIL!" Came some voices from downstairs. Raven looked at Jessica and both hoped down from the beds and made their way to the living room.

'_NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! Damn Tyra mail.' Beast boy screamed into his mind_

Raven walked downstairs and looked at all the other girls. Miranda held an envelope in her hands and looked at everyone before reading the letter.

"_Time to pose with the nonliving, but first, you need some help from the dead themselves, hope you girls aren't afraid of zombie- Love Tyra." _

Miranda placed the letter back on the table. Everyone looked at each other. May broke the silence, "Are we posing with zombies?"

"No dummy, we're posing with ponies." Max spat at her cousin.

"Well it could mean that we could be posing at a cemetery." Susie cut into the conversation.

Jessica leaned over to Raven's ear, "This could be fun." Raven just simply nodded her head.

Raven turned to leave the room. The girls looked at her, "Hey Rae, where are you going?" Maddie asked.

Raven stopped walking and turned to look at her with ice cold eyes, "My name is Raven and I need to be alone." With that she walked up to her room and looked around for a place where she thought she couldn't be bothered.

'_I'm glad that I'm not the only one she gets mad at for calling her Rae.' Beast boy smiled._

Raven walked over the massive closet and shut the door. She looked through her closet to find her leotard and hooded cape. She quickly changed her clothes and went to her famous lotus position. Raven closed her eyes and started to say her most used words. She began to lose consciousness with herself, until she was interrupted by a knock on the closet door.

"Raven, are you in there?" a voice said coming through the door. Raven cringed at the interruption. Raven remained silent, hoping that the intrusion would leave if she kept quiet. The girl knocked at second time. "Rae, come on out, I need to ask you something."

Raven sighed beginning to get up, she cracked the door only so her face would be shown. "What?" She asked Maddie impatiently.

Maddie smiled a fake smile. "Hey, I was just going to ask if I could use your mirror, this mirror to be exact." Maddie held up Raven's mirror, the teleportation device to her mind.

'_Is that the mirror that I got sucked into?' Beast boy watched intensely. _

Raven's eyes became big with fear. "No! That's my mirror, you can't use it!" Raven said in a calm voice while reaching for the mirror.

Maddie moved the mirror from Raven so she was unable to reach it. Raven's powers began to act up. The beds, pictures on the wall and random items began to engulf in black energy. "Give me my mirror, now."

Maddie smiled, "Now why are all this things so important to you Raven, the penny and now the mirror?"

'_I can't believe that she still has my penny.' Beast boy smiled a big smile._

Raven was getting very angry. She began to clench her fists with fury. "It's none of your business, now give me my mirror before I lose my patience."

Maddie laughed, "Ha, you're funny, I'm not scared of you." Maddie said as she tossed Raven's mirror towards the wall.

"No!" Raven yelled as she watched her mirror fly towards the wall, about to be shattered into a million pieces. "Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven yelled with her arm and hand stretched out, within an instant the mirror became engulfed in black energy.

'_Man, this chick is starting to bug me, she needs to leave my Raven alone, wait, did I just say MY Raven?'_

Maddie smiled a sick smile. "I knew it." Raven looked at her with a cold stare.

"Leave me alone." Raven said placing her mirror in a drawer. Maddie stepped towards her.

"Shut up you demonic freak." Maddie had a frown on her face. Raven looked at her.

"Leave, now, before I do something that I will later regret." Raven said walking away, trying to keep her anger down.

"Or what?" Maddie said walking behind her. Raven stopped walking.

"Leave!" Raven yelled turning around and sending Maddie back a few feet.

Maddie laughed as she got back on her feet, "It's funny Raven, and I'd thought that since I was gone that Beast boy would get lonely and settle for you, guess he can't settle for less."

'_What the hell? How does she know me? And I would never settle for less when it comes to Raven.' Beast boy frowned._

Raven's eyes got big and her blood began to boil. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the hurtful comment.

"How can you remember? I thought you had forgotten everything." Raven asked with venom dripping from each word she spoke.

Maddie smiled and walked up to Raven. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter how I remember, all that matters is that I'm back and Beast boy won't have to settle for less with you."

'_No, it can't be her.' Beast boy thought._

Raven turned around and growled. Pictures became incased in black aura along with other random items. "Beast boy isn't stupid enough to take your sorry ass back."

Maddie smiled, "I'd be careful Raven, you don't want the other girls to think your creepy, Beast boy does already."

Raven's eyes became teary, she refused to let the tears fall. "I'm not creepy, I'm just different!" Raven yelled sending one of the pillows off the bed flying towards the walls.

Maddie just shook her head, "Your pathetic Raven, you've still haven't controlled your powers." Maddie smiled as she turned towards the door.

Raven stood with her back to her, waiting for her to leave so she could wallow in her sorrow alone. Maddie stopped before walking out, "And by the way, you were on camera. I wonder how America will think about you now."

Raven remained were she stood. She closed her eyes and refused to let the tears fall.

'_Raven, don't let her get to you, your not anything that she said.' Beast boy shook his head in disappointment._

Raven stood up and returned to the closet to finish her meditation. She crossed her legs, closed her eyes and began to drift away.

XXXXXX

Jessica walked into her room in search for Raven. "Rae, are you in her?" No reply came. Jessica walked to the closet, hearing a soft chant coming from inside the closet. Jessica knocked on the door, "Raven?"

Raven came back to reality and opened her eyes. "Yes, I'm in here." She called from inside the closet suddenly jumping up and looking for 'normal' clothes.

Jessica laughed slightly, "What are you doing in the closet?" Raven looked through the closet till she found an oversized, pink sweater that said Disney and had a picture of Mickey Mouse on it. She quickly threw off the leotard and tossed the sweater on and it came down to the middle of her thigh and knee.

Raven quickly stepped out of the closet, "Uh, just changing clothes, getting ready for bed."

Jessica looked at her, "You've been to Disney Land? You don't look like the kind of person that goes there."

Raven blushed a bit, "I don't my friend got it for me when she went."

Jessica nodded and smiled, "That explains it, what's your friends name?"

Raven walked over to one of the dresser drawers containing some socks and dug for a matching pair. "Starfire, she's kinda like a best friend to me, we're too different people, but really good together."

'_Friend Raven thinks of me as a best friend!' Starfire smiled._

Jessica looked at her as Raven continued to find some socks, "Sounds like a pretty cool chick."

Raven couldn't find a matching pair so she chose a pink and purple sock. "She is, but I don't have her now. I miss her. I miss all my friends." Raven said as she sat on the bed and put on the mismatched socks. Jessica sat beside her.

"Raven, I wanna know all about your friends. I wanna be like this Starfire girl." Jessica said as she stared at her black high tops.

Raven hinted a smile, "There's absolutely no one like Starfire, and she acts like she's from another planet."

Jessica laughed, "I can act like I'm from another planet, but I understand. Tell me about your other friends."

Raven shifted her position on the bed so she was lying on her side and had her arm propped up under her head. "Well there's Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy. Pick one."

'_Pick me! Pick me!' Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy all thought in unison._

Jessica also shifted her position to the same as Raven's. "Robin."

Raven rolled her violet eyes, "Gosh Robin. He's so strict, like a dad almost. Everything has to go according to plan, not a thing out of place. He means well though, he's saved me countless times. He always wears this mask on his face too, I've never seen his eyes, and I'm starting to think he doesn't have any."

'_I have to be strict, that's why I'm the leader. And I do have eyes!' Robin screamed in his, not mad though._

Jessica laughed, "Kinda sounds like me boss at my work, but I've seen his eyes. Now talk about Cyborg."

Raven sighed, "Cyborg, Cyborg, Cyborg, this guy is like a goofy brother. He's great. Cyborg and I have gotten close over the years. I know not to mess with his 'baby', which is his car. He made it with his own hands. He's protective and amusing when it comes to him and Beast boy." Raven slighted smiled.

'_Raven, you make me proud to be your goofy brother.' Cyborg smiled._

Jessica nodded, "And what about Beast boy?"

Raven blushed at the mention of his name. "Beast boy is probably the most annoying guy on the planet. He is always pestering me, cracking jokes, playing games, forces me to try tofu, because he's a vegetarian, and never takes things seriously. He's also green and has pointy ears and a fang sticking out his mouth. He gets under my skin…" Raven stopped for a second.

'_She hates me. I'm annoying? Wow. I didn't know I bugged her that much.' Beast boy's heart dropped along with his ears._

"…And that's why I like him so much…" Raven began again looking at Jessica who was smiling at the confessing girl.

'_What?' All the Titans thought in unison._

"I like the way he always tries to get me to laugh or even smile. I like the jokes some of them are pretty funny it's hard to hold back a giggle. I like hearing his voice when he is arguing with Cyborg about tofu. I like how he doesn't take things seriously. I like how he's green, I dig the pointy ears, and I like his goofy toothed grin. To be quite honest, I like how he gets under my skin." Raven smiled as she told Jessica about her crush.

Jessica smiled, "He sounds like a great guy. I would love to meet him one day." Raven looked at her and hinted a smile.

"That'd be nice, but I don't think he likes me that way." Raven's ghost smiled was gone.

'_That's not true! I like you too Raven!' Beast boy screamed into his mind._

Jessica frowned, "That's not true, why wouldn't he like you?"

Raven went to an emotionless state for a second before talking. "I always push him away. I'm so hateful to him, I don't like doing it. I always make fun of him or make hurtful comments. I just don't know. I like how he keeps coming back, but I know he keep doing it, especially if I keep on doing what I'm doing to him."

Jessica smiled, "Raven, he wouldn't keep annoying if he didn't care. Obviously he likes you, or he would have given up a long time ago."

'_I like this Jessica girl.' Beast boy thought._

Raven looked at Jessica, "Thanks."

Jessica smiled, "No problem chick, now let's get some sleep. It's already twelve thirty and we wake up at six for our first lesson." Jessica was settling into the bed beside Raven's.

"Okay, Night Jessica." Raven said covering herself up with covers and began to fall asleep.

"G'night Rae." Jessica said setting her alarm clock.

XXXXX

**That was the chapter, and who do you think Maddie was? Hmmm, it's so hard!**

**Well this sucks, my best friend and boyfriend are leaving me for the summer to go on trips and I'm stuck at home. It sucks.**

**Anyone see the Last Airbender Movie? Did it seem messed up to ya'll? I hated it! I mean I understand they couldn't fit all the episodes into it, but they could have gotten the main parts of it right! They didn't even say Aang or Sokka's name right.**

**Eclipse was pretty good, best movie they have made so far by my opinion!**

**And it truly kills me that no one has even reviewed my other story His Hope, I really need you guys to read and tell me your opinion of the story or I can't continue! So please check out that story.**

**Well I gotta get this loaded up for ya'll to read. **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
